Spider-Man 3
''Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 superhero film written and directed by Sam Raimi. It is the third film in the [[Spider-Man (film series)|''Spider-Man film franchise]], based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. Synopsis The film starts out with a Peter Parker who has finally figured everything out, and can balance his double life as the crime-fighting web-slinger, Spider-Man, and the college student/loving boyfriend, Peter Parker. After a dramatic turn of events, the escaped criminal Flint Marko has been transformed into the Sandman, and has returned to New York. When Spidey's suit has mysteriously turned black, and he has become arrogant, brash, and careless, he begins acting like a criminal, with malicious intents. He finally manages to get his suit back to normal, but not without creating an entirely new supervillain, Venom. Development of the film began immediately after the release of Spider-Man 2, due to the extreme success of the first two films. It premiered in Tokyo on April 16, 2007, and was released in US theaters on May 4, 2007. Although the film was not as critically acclaimed as the first two of the series, it wracked up over $890 million worldwide and currently stands as the most financially successful Spider-Man film ever made. The film also surpassed the previous films' openings, making over $150 million. Although it received mixed reviews from critics, Spider-Man 3 ''was nominated for over 25 awards, and is currently Marvel's third most financially successful film behind ''Iron Man 3, and The Avengers. The film's success led to a third sequel, Spider-Man 4. Plot Peter Parker and M.J. seem to finally be on the right track in their complicated relationship, but trouble looms for the superhero and his lover. An evil extraterrestrial life form crash lands on earth and attaches itself to Peter‘s suit turning him evil. Peter also learns the socking truth about his uncle‘s tragic death. Harry is also eager to kill Peter out of revenge for his father‘s death. Rating Spider-Man 3 received a PG-13 rating for sequences of intense action violence by the MPAA. The film is rated 12A by the BBFC for strong fantasy violence and moderate horror. Cast *Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *James Franco as New Goblin/Harry Osborn *Thomas Haden Church as Sandman/Flint Marko *Topher Grace as Venom/Eddie Brock *Rosemary Harris as May Parker *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy *Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors *James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn Media Video Games *''Main Article: Spider-Man 3 '' Reception Reaction to the film was mixed among critics. The film currently holds a 63% rating, based on 242 reviews, on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Metacritic gave the film an average score of 59 out of 100, which signifies "mixed or average reviews". David Edelstein of New York ''magazine said of the film's three main antagonists, "the three villains here don't add up to one Doc Ock." Conversely, Andy Khouri of Comic Book Resources said the film was "...easily the most complex and deftly orchestrated superhero epic ever filmed..." Despite mixed reviews from critics, the film was a box office smash, grossing a worldwide total of $890,871,626. It is currently the highest-grossing Spider-Man film ever made, as well as the fifth-highest grossing superhero film of all-time. Gallery Captures Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_001.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_002.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_003.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_004.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_005.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_006.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_007.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_008.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_009.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_010.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_011.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_012.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_013.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_014.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_015.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_016.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_017.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_018.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_019.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_020.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_021.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_022.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_023.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_024.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_025.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_026.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_027.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_028.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_029.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_030.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_031.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_032.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_033.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_034.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_035.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_036.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_037.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_038.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_039.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_040.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_041.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_042.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_043.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_044.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_045.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_046.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_047.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_048.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_049.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_050.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_051.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_052.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_053.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_054.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_055.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_056.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_057.jpg Spider-Man_3_Movie_Screencapture_-_058.jpg Sequels *''Main Article: Spider-Man 4 *''Main Article: Spider-Man: The Phoenix Rises'' Category:Movies Category:Entertainment